Siempre fuiste tu
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Yue & Sakura]] .:: LEMON ::. Oneshot.... Hoy entendí, que a quien siempre ame... fuiste y eres tú. Aquel que se ocultaba tras la imagen de Yukito, y ese eres tú.... YUE.


SIEMPRE FUISTE TÚ.

Por: **Maeda Ai**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Solo unas pequeñas aclaraciones: Me parece que Yue no es ni hombre ni mujer, al menos no estoy segura de que sea hombre; por ello, según yo, en este fan fiction si lo es.**

**Si esto les molesta o no están de acuerdo, recuerden que esto es solo un fanfiction y que no tiene nada que ver con la trama real del anime. Por consiguiente no aceptaré reclamos en cuanto a este punto, si quieren opinar sobre el genero, esta bien, pueden decirme que no les gusto, pero si quieren escribir insultos, ni se cansen por que me resbalan.******

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

**Sakura entro a su habitación; el aburrimiento y cansancio hicieron que se derrumbara sobre la cama. La chica dio un gran suspiro y después intentó dormir pero...**

***Pasa algo Sakura ***

**Una voz se lo impidió, era el pequeño guardián que hacia acto de aparición.**

*** ¿Por qué preguntas eso? ***** La joven respondió haciendo una nueva pregunta, mientras daba una vuelta y se encontraba de frente con Kerberos.**

**La bestia guardiana voló hacia su "protegida" y se le quedo mirando, definitivamente algo pasaba.**

**Kinomoto notó la mirada que Kero le dedicaba, así que comenzó a explicarle.**

* Últimamente he estado pensando...sobre, sobre los últimos años; creo que me hace falta 

 algo.*.

**Kerberos no entendía a que se refirió cuando dijo "Algo me falta". ¿Qué podría faltarle?. Tenia una familia casi perfecta, amigos, un nivel de magia realmente extraordinario, juventud, belleza...¿Qué más quería?.**

**El silencio del peluche le dio entender a Sakura que este aun tenia dudas, por lo que ella misma le revelo la respuesta:**

*** Kero, tengo 21 años y... aun no tengo idea de que diablos es el amor. ***** Finalizo girándose y tratando de dormir.**

*** Pero ***** -Kero aun no estaba convencido- ***** No puede ser eso ya que...*******

* No sabias?? * -Preguntó la joven, con lo que interrumpió a su guardián- * Hace algunos 

  años, Shaoran me envió una carta donde me decía que después de todo, si se casaría con 

  Meiling * Sakura dijo eso sin tristeza alguna...al parecer, le daba igual.

*** Claro que la carta llegó meses después de que le enviara una diciendo que realmente no**

**  tenia amor por el. ***** -Completó su explicación y después trató de finalizarla.- ***** Ahora de **

**  vez en cuando se de ellos...bah, el caso es que el hecho de saber que no he sido capaz de **

**  sentir amor, pues hace que me sienta como una persona fría y sin sentimientos. *******

**La mujer se abrazo a su almohada siendo vencida por el sueño y, terminando así con la conversación.**

**Kerberos experimentó la tristeza y preocupación al ser testigo de la confusión de su amiga. Si bien había notado que la chica estaba muy pensativa últimamente, jamás imagino que la razón fuera tan grave.**

*** Escuchaste eso?. ***** Pronunció el "gatito" para nadie aparentemente. La mirada del guardián se centra en un rincón de la habitación, de la cual, se deja ver un ser alado entre la oscuridad.**

**Su mirada refleja indiferencia y su silencio provocaba la ira de Kerberos.**

*** ¿Es que acaso no te interesa?. ***** La reacción de Kero no  pudo haber sido más tranquila. El mejor que nadie sabia que Yue era bastante frío y hasta a veces dudaba que tuviera sentimientos, pero esto ya era el colmo.**

**El peluche no obtuvo respuesta y su frustración llego al grado de alejarse de ahí; no quería ver al otro guardián y mucho menos despertar a Sakura y empeorarle la situación con una pelea.**

**Al salir Kero-chan, Yue dirigió su mirada hacia su ama. No le quito la mirada en mucho tiempo, aun así, sus ojos seguían reflejando frialdad pero con cierto brillo algo imperceptible.**

**Después de un rato más, el guardián se acercó a la persona que descansaba sobre la cama, se acercó un poco y finalmente acaricio su rostro con la palma de su mano; poco después también acaricio su cabello con un poco más de confianza provocando que la joven abriera los ojos ante la interrupción de su sueño.**

**Lo primero que vieron los ojos de Kinomoto al abrirse, fue a Yue; no dijo palabra alguna, como si esperara a que fuese el guardián quien pronunciara la primera frase.**

*** ¿Qué haces aquí?. ***** Pero fue Sakura quien inicio la platica. Yue realmente pudo haber tardado años en dar explicaciones voluntariamente y la chica no quería esperar tanto.**

*** Si mi presencia te molesta entonces yo...***

**La pregunta que le había hecho la jovencita hirió a Yue; el joven alado sintió como si no le importase a su propia dueña, así que trató de alejarse de aquel lugar, pero las manos de aquella mujer sobre sus hombros lo inmovilizaron y no por que estuviese usando fuerza física.**

*** No me molestas, simplemente me sorprende verte aquí, no me lo esperaba y solo te veo **

**  como Yue cuando hay problemas o quieres que practique magia. *******

**Al decirle esto, Sakura le dedico una hermosa sonrisa, tan dulce...como solo ella sabia sonreír.**

**Yue abrió sus ojos más de lo habitual, tanta ternura, preocupación y comprensión por parte de su dueña: lo sorprendían. Esas atenciones no imaginaba tenerlas jamás, ni siquiera por parte de su ama.**

*** Lo escuche todo. ***** -Comentó Yue- ***** ¿A caso estas triste?. *****.**

*** No ***** La negativa por parte de Kinomoto hacia que el "ángel" se confundiera.**

*** Solo es que la idea me viene dando vueltas en la cabeza y por ello ya estoy cansada. * ****Continuó, perdiendo la sonrisa que había en su rostro y adoptando un gesto de fastidio.**

La frialdad en los ojos del guardián se esfumó para dar lugar a una profunda tristeza al escuchar esas palabras, más aun al venir de la única persona que significa algo en su mágica vida.

**La hechicera se percató de la tristeza del ángel y no pudo evitar entristecerse también.**

*** Yue... no te preocupes, estaré bien te lo prometo. ***** La sinceridad en las frases de la chica fue acompañada por una suave caricia al rostro del ser alado.**

**Sakura sostuvo el rostro del ángel en sus manos y permaneció en silencio mientras se miraban a los ojos, como si esperara una respuesta de alivio.**

Pero no hubo palabras, a cambio de eso, Yue imito a su dueña, al tomar su rostro y observarlo durante un rato.

**Si bien sus miradas ya eran suaves estas se fueron suavizando más al grado de tener los ojos entreabiertos. ¿Qué pasaba?, la distancia entre ambos seres estaba disminuyendo. Y es que los ojos de ellos habían reflejado algo que nunca habían notado: cariño, y quizás más.**

**Y ahí, sentados sobre la cama, sus labios se unieron a través de un pequeño, hermoso y tranquilo beso, el cual dio origen a varios más, que aunque cortos, también eran inocentes.**

**Se besaron de esa manera durante algunos minutos hasta que Yue, inesperadamente, la sostuvo con fuerza mientras le daba un beso profundo y apasionado; pausadamente fue inclinándose sobre ella hasta quedar acostados sobre la cama.**

**Yue comenzó a explorar el cuerpo de su dueña por encima de la tela de su vestimenta mientras que Kinomoto simplemente se aferraba en un abrazo.**

**El guardián fue más lejos de lo permitido e introdujo sus manos bajo la ropa de la joven; el contacto de las manos del ángel con la delicada piel de Sakura, hizo que esta dejara escapar un gemido en forma de suspiro, aun cuando sus labios estaban siendo ocupados por los de Yue.**

**El guardián de ojos místicos se separo de ella abruptamente, al escuchar ese "quejido" pensó que tal vez lo que estaba haciendo le disgustaba.**

**Kinomoto lo miro interrogante...no se esperaba esa reacción, ¿A caso era poca mujer para el?.**

*** Lo siento ***** -Susurro- ***** No debí molestarte. ***** Confeso mientras se reincorporaba y trataba de "huir" del lugar.**

**El joven de cabello blanco se disponía a salir por la ventana y volar lejos, ausentarse por un tiempo y finalmente disculparse por su atrevimiento...Claro que el joven adelanto un poco sus planes.**

*** Yue, no te vallas ***** -Suplicaba la "niña"- ***** Necesito de tu compañía. ***** Las palabras de la jovencita embobaron y paralizaron al muchacho; casi involuntariamente el obedecía lo que siempre considero como "ordenes", aunque en el fondo bien sabia que solo eran peticiones.**

No estaba seguro si la complacía por ser la Card Master y por consiguiente su dueña, aunque ella misma no lo deseará así; o quizás le obedecía por que independientemente de su relación mago-guardián, el la quería sobremanera...en verdad había logrado interesarse en exceso en aquella mujer.

**Los ojos de Sakura dejaban notar que aun esperaba una reacción por parte de su guardián...algo, una palabra, un movimiento. Lo que sucedió fue que aquel representado por la luna se acerco a ella y se mantuvo de pie frente a ella...eso quería decir que el estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que su dueña le pidiese.**

**Kinomoto se abrazo nuevamente a el y...**

*** Hazme tuya ***** -Susurro cerca de su oído- ***** Quiero sentirte más unido a mi. *******

Yue nunca pensó que algún día llegaría a escuchar esa petición por parte de Sakura.

**Le costo salir de la impresión; cuando volvió a la realidad ya se encontraba entre los brazos de la señora de las cartas, la cual, lo besaba frenéticamente como si su vida dependiera de ello. Inmerso en la dulzura de los besos de la "niña" Yue oculto sus alas, cosa que nunca había hecho y hacia ahora para prepararse a vivir en una noche....ahora entendería lo que significaba la vida.**

**Aquel ser mágico despojaba a la chica de su ropa, lo hacia con paciencia, pero al mismo tiempo se desesperaba por contemplar la perfección de su figura desnuda.**

**Por su parte, Sakura retiraba apasionadamente el obstáculo entre los cuerpos de ambos: las extrañas ropas del guardián.**

**Y ahí estaban, desnudos, uno frente al otro. La novedad del momento y contemplar el cuerpo de la persona especial era suficiente para ambos, pero ya habían llegado bastante lejos y retroceder seria frustrante.**

**Por primera vez, Sakura notó como se sonrojó su guardián preferido; era gracioso ver como su habitual expresión de indiferencia se veía eclipsada por la situación.**

**Pero Yue no se quedaba atrás; Kinomoto no podía creer que la perfección de ese hombre fuera tanta.**

**No soportaban la poca distancia que tenían, por lo que la eliminaron al fundirse en un abrazo calmado. Comenzaron a explorar sus cuerpos, tanto la experiencia como la sensación eran nuevas para ambos.**

**Yue estaba más que satisfecho, podía estrujar los senos de la mujer con la magia más poderosa y que además era su dueña. El ángel apretaba y estrujaba el cuerpo de la joven, todo, quería recorrerlo todo...sus pechos, su cintura, los hombros, el rostro, sus labios, su vagina, todo.**

**Las manos del muchacho recorrieron su ser de una forma algo insultante, pero también elevaron la excitación de Kinomoto.**

**Sakura no se mantenía al margen; al principio sintió pena de hacerlo, pero las caricias del guardián le dieron valor. La chica guió sus manos hasta el miembro del hombre frente a ella y comenzó a masajearlo...trataba de que el pene se erectara.**

**Tener menudo miembro entre sus manos la hizo gozar pero eso no se compararía con la sensación de tenerlo en su boca. Aquella chica de ojos café hizo caso a sus deseos y se inclino ante Yue, así, introdujo el miembro masculino en su boca y comenzó a lamerlo, como si degustase un helado o una paleta... pero el sabor era 100% mejor.**

**La lengua de la mujer produjo una sensación totalmente nueva que recorría el cuerpo del ángel. Yue no pudo mantenerse de pie debido al torrente de placer que experimentaba, por lo que tuvo que sentarse sobre la cama.**

**Sakura se recostó y siguió con su juego; cada vez la velocidad de sus bocados era mayor. El ángel tomo una expresión que nunca jamás había tenido, una expresión de placer que inundaba su hermoso rostro. Sus ojos cerrados, la boca entreabierta y las cejas curveadas...definitivamente estaba gozando.**

**Sakura estaba extremadamente excitada por lo que sus movimientos y succiones aumentaron de velocidad, ocasionando que el ser alado eyaculara sobre la boca de la mujer.**

**Kinomoto se reincorporo, se abrazo a Yue y lo beso, con esto, Yue degustaba su propio semen a través de los labios de su dueña.**

*** Esto fue increíble, placentero e inolvidable. ***** Confesó el joven con palabras entrecortadas por el hecho de hablar y besar a la chica al mismo tiempo.**

* De qué hablas?. * -Se extrañó- * Esto apenas ha comenzado. * Con esto, Sakura volvió a la acción.

**La mujer lleno de besos el cuerpo del ángel guardián; el pene del mismo aun estaba erecto, demasiado, y con Kinomoto a tal grado de excitación, la verdadera posesión vendría pronto.**

**Yue continuaba sentado en la cama; Sakura se sentó sobre él, sobre su pene con más exactitud. Así, intentaba introducirlo, guiaba aquel "juguete" hacia el interior de su vagina, lo hacia con cuidado, aunque algo deseosa de sentirlo completamente dentro de ella.**

**El guardián la abrazó....y la chica copio esta acción abrazándose con igual intensidad. La pareja practicaba movimientos de subida y bajada tratando de unir sus cuerpos.**

*** Mmmm Yue, Yue... ***** -Decía- ***** Más por favor aaaahhh...***** Suplicaba en susurros.**

**El ángel quería introducir todo su miembro en Sakura, quería sentirse prisionero, apretado con intensidad. De pronto...**

*** ¡¡ Aaaaaahhhhh !!!!...Yueee...***** La jovencita dejo escapar un grito de dolor. Era su virginidad que se iba, Yue se la había quedado.**

**El muchacho la abrazo tratando de calmarla...el dolor la trastornó un poco y aun emitía pequeños quejidos.**

*** Tranquilízate podrían escucharnos. ***** Le decía mientras sostenía el rostro de la joven entre sus manos.**

**Ella levanto la mirada haciendo notar que las lagrimas escurrían de sus ojos. El joven miro sus sexos entreunidos y notó un delgado hilo de sangre que provenía del interior de la jovencita.**

**El ser alado se molestó consigo mismo; el era capaz de lastimar a quien fuere...no en balde era uno de los seres más poderosos que hubiesen pisado la tierra. Pero nunca, nunca se perdonaría haber lastimado a la única persona que significaba algo para el: a Sakura.**

*** No te preocupes, sabes que Touya ya no vive aquí y que mi padre casi no esta en casa, **

**  como ahora. ***** Declaró la mujer en un tono muy bajito de voz mientras sus manos se **

**  posaban sobre las que cubrían su rostro.**

*** Lo siento ***

*** Esta bien, ya paso. ***

**Después de lo ocurrido, Yue se negaba a continuar con el acto sexual; temía lastimar al ser amado.**

**Sakura insistió en continuar, después de todo lo peor ya había pasado; ella reinicio los movimientos y logro hacer volver el placer que se esfumó por unos instantes, logrando así que Yue siguiera entrando en su cuerpo.**

**Con cada movimiento el pene del muchacho ingresaba más a aquel túnel de placer que poseía la chica.**

**Aquel representado por la luna comenzó a gemir...la estaba gozando en serio, escucharlo suplicar por el deseo era música para Kinomoto quien hizo que su ángel se recostara completamente sobre la cama, mientras Sakura permanecía sentada sobre el miembro del hombre.**

**La mujer inicio una serie de movimientos sobre el cuerpo de su acompañante, como si lo estuviese cabalgando. Yue la miraba impresionado; al observarla no evito recordar cuando apenas tenia 11 años, solo era una niña, tan tierna, pura...muy pero muy inocente, las cosas que para todos eran obvias para ella no lo eran. No tenia experiencia ni maña...solo era una niña y aun así se había enamorado de ella; había cautivado su corazón.**

**Tanto gozar provoco que el ángel volviese al presente y pusiera atención en la mujer con quien hacia el amor. Su cuerpo, esbelto y perfecto...****[* Es hermosa *]****. Pensó el guardián al acentuar su atención en el rostro de la chica, y percibir el infinito placer que recorría su cuerpo.**

**Como había cambiado en estos últimos años. Sus pechos crecieron a un tamaño, aunque normal, considerable que no pasaba desapercibido por nadie, mucho menos por el. Su estrecha cintura resaltaba la perfección de su cuerpo; de ahí en fuera seguía siendo la misma niña que se adueño de su corazón.**

Aun conservaba el mismo corte de cabello y su dulzura seguía intacta, si acaso ya no era tan distraída...

**Si no fuese por que desde la primera vez que la vio, (como Yue), había sentido un cálido sentimiento en su pecho, diría que la sensación se debía al gran cambio físico...pero no fue así.**

*** Yue, ¿Te gusta?. ***** La voz de su acompañante lo saco de su trance. El muchacho estaba sudando a chorros y su respiración era demasiado rápida.**

*** Ahora eres mío ***** Sakura prosiguió, un poco más y Yue hubiese eyaculado pero Kinomoto disminuyo su ritmo de velocidad; quería que su hombre gozara, y mucho.**

**Sakura retiro el pene de Yue de su cuerpo; lo que hizo fue sentarse nuevamente sobre el sexo del ángel, pero esta vez dándole la espalda. El guardián le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos, recorriendo después el contorno de su figura, deslizo sus manos por las piernas, los brazos, el vientre y los pechos de su ahora mujer.**

**Kinomoto llevo sus brazos hacia atrás para poder acariciar la cabellera del muchacho y acercar la cabeza del mismo a su cuello.**

**Yue paso sus labios por el cuello de su chica; era un placer desquiciante, había mil maneras de hacerse felices mutuamente y querían experimentarlas todas, hasta la más mínima.**

La mano derecha del guardián se poso sobre la cadera de la chica y la mano izquierda sobre uno de los senos de la misma; mientras, se besaban intensamente.

**Yue tomaba impulso con las caderas de Sakura, haciendo que su pene ingresara aun más en la vagina de la chiquilla. Los jadeos aumentaron, así como el sudor que compartían.**

**Sakura esperaba la culminación; sus gemidos ahora eran más intensos y hasta cierto punto ya no podía soportar el pacer, estaba exhausta.**

**Por su mente paso la idea de terminar con el acto sexual, pero su cuerpo aun resistía, quizás el placer le hacia seguir. Pero la verdad es que ya no tenia fuerzas para continuar, su cuerpo solo reaccionaba ante los estímulos de su Yue...ni siquiera le ordenaba a su propio cuerpo moverse.**

**La mujer experimentó una serie de espasmos y...**

* ¡Yue, Yyuuueeee!!! *.

**El punto cumbre de excitación llego: un orgasmo.**

**Duro solo unos segundos, que a la chica le parecieron demasiado largos.. Poco después, Yue también alcanzo el clímax de la unión amorosa, esto produjo que eyaculara, por primera vez dentro de ella.**

**Lleno la vagina de Kinomoto y aun escurrían chorros de semen entremezclados con las secreciones del sexo de Sakura.**

**Un par de minutos después se separaron; la unión que tenían termino. La excitación que en un momento hubiese poseído completamente a Yue, decayó un poco rápido.**

**La pasión disminuyo para dar paso a la ternura entre los amantes. Los besos que fueron apasionados y hasta agresivos se convirtieron en roces calmados y cariñosos.**

**Dejaron su fusión física y apasionada por una de amor y tranquilidad.**

*** Gracias *****. Menciono el guardián entre besos y caricias.**

Kinomoto no dijo nada, solo lo miro fijamente pensando en lo que debió costarle decir eso.

**Cerro sus ojos, sonrió levemente y se desplomo sobre su pareja, cansada y feliz.**

*** Te agradezco que me regalaras esta noche *****. Yue prosiguió con su confesión amorosa; quería dejar todo bien claro. Su mujer entendió lo que trataba de decir; pensaba que lo que había sucedido había sido pasajero, pero...**

*** ¿Sabes?, la persona a quien siempre ame...fuiste y eres tu. *.**

*** ¿Cómo lo sabes?. *******

*** Hoy lo entendí *****. –Respondió- ***** Nunca fueron Yukito o Shaoran, eras tu. Siempre creí **

**  que era Yukito pero no era el, era la persona que se ocultaba en el: Tu. ***

*** Y Shaoran? ***

*** Confusión, cuando Yukito me rechazo necesite mucho cariño para reponerme, y el que me **

**  lo ofreció fue el. Pero aunque me esforcé por corresponderle...no pude. *****. Sakura terminó**

**  su explicación, cerro los ojos y no dijo más durante toda la noche.**

Yue estaba totalmente satisfecho. Como no estarlo, si paso la noche más intensa y romántica de su existir, además, complació a su dueña; Logro hacerla feliz y no solo por una noche...quería hacerla feliz por la eternidad.

**Al cabo de unas horas, el joven representado por la luna se quedo dormido por la actividad nocturna, no sin antes mirar tiernamente a la mujer que lo mantenía vivo, independientemente de su magia...por su amor.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

No, no. Al terminar de escribir esto, lo leí... y me entristeció; soy una fiel fan de **_Shaoran y Sakura´s love_** pero hice un fiction donde ellos no se aman.

K-chan me matará. Lo siento, lo siento pero te prometo no hacerlo de nuevo.

Independientemente de nuestros gustos Ken, este fiction salió bien...no?.

maeda_ai@hotmail.com

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

NO escribo:

1. Continuaciones de fanfictions.

2. Fanfictions a petición.

3. Crossover.


End file.
